<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Title Needed by Primrosekisses12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748300">No Title Needed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12'>Primrosekisses12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gonkillu - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Weddings, motherly advice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random GonxKillua wedding fic, that no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Title Needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at like 3 am, so I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a soft knock on the door, the people in the room grew silent. Blue eyes met grey ones, who could be at the door on a day like this. The blue-eyed male shrugged his shoulders, "come in", he called.<br/>
A tall ginger head female peaked around the door, before completely revealing herself. The blue-eyed male almost jumped his seat to embrace the woman but was held down with a hand on either shoulder. "Oh hey, Mito-san", one of the hands released the shoulder to wave. She gave a small smile and walked over to the pair, her heels clanking with every step she took. She saw her future son-in-law, sitting in a chair, dressed only in a towel, looking into a mirror that sat on a vanity.<br/>
"You called for me, Kurapika?", her voice soft and concerned.<br/>
He nodded, "Yes, I need getting Killua into this dress", pointing to a gorgeous white gown. It was something fit for a princess, the blue detailing on the dress seemed exquisite. The dress was detailed to perfection even the small spaghetti straps were detailed. She couldn't help but think about how much it could've cost. <br/>
"I wouldn't need help if you and the others let me wear a suit as I wanted", Killua spoke up while pointing at the blonde male. <br/>
"But you look so much cuter in this dress", Kurapika responded while walking to grab the dress. Killua crossed his arms and huffed at the response. <br/>
Mito let out a soft laugh at the exchange between the two, she did agree with the older male though. She watched as Kurapika took down the white dress and carried it over to Killua. "Mito-san can you help me with this?" the blonde without looking at the woman. <br/>
Mito nodded and rushed over to be of assistance, and she was handed the dress. <br/>
"You're a little taller than me", Pika pointed out. "So it'll be better if you slide over his head and I'll fix any issues that may occur with the skirt", she nodded at the instructions. <br/>
"Alright that sounds good", she replied. <br/>
Pika hummed in response, turning his attention to the pale male, "Okay Kil, Mito going to slip the dress over your head and as it slides down, slip your towel off, kay?"<br/>
Killua nodded with his face growing pink, he stood from his seat and lifted his arms. Mito slipped the dress on him and Pika grabbed the loose towel that fell to the floor. <br/>
Once the dress was on, they stepped back to admire it and its owner. Mito was astounded when she truly took in the view in front of her. She always knew Killua was beautiful, gorgeous even but right now he was on a whole nother level. He looked like an angel, hair white as snow and his eyes blue as the sapphire that sat on his ring finger. "Umm can someone tighten up my corset", a soft voice spoke, bringing Mito back to reality. She looked over to Kurapika who seemed to be in a trance himself. <br/>
"I can do it, you can go get dressed Kurapika", she smiled. "If we need anything, I call for you".<br/>
The grey eyes blinked in shock but relented and left the room. Mito walked behind the white-haired boy and grabbed either end of the hanging ribbon, "I'm going to pull tight, let me know if it's too much for you". The white-haired male gave a quick "kay", as she pulled the dress became very form-fitting, clinging to its owner's almost feminine. Once she thought it was tight as it should go safely, she tied a bow and stepped back. <br/>
"Killua you're quiet, is something bothering you?", the ginger asked with concern. The room remained silent, so she decided to continue, "I remember the day you came home with Gon, he introduced you as his best friend", she let out a soft chuckle. "I knew it was something more but now look at you two, having your dream wed-", she was cut off by a soft sob. She walked from behind the bride to be, to right in front of him. She placed her hands under his chin and lifted his head to capture blue with hazel. She could see the tears beginning to build up, she frowned. She pulled the younger male into a tight hug, she felt her blouse to grow damp, while his cries became more audible. She didn't care, she played in the white curls and hummed a lullaby to try to calm Killua down. <br/>
"What if I'm not good enough?", Killua managed to choke up. "What if this end horribly and what if-"<br/>
"And what if you grow happier every day, and what if you have more good days than bad, and what if this is a dream come true", Mito cut him off, while still running her fingers in the white locks. "I was always told nobody's perfect, but I know for certain that Gon thinks you are".<br/>
She looks down to see blue eyes looking at her in amazement. "You didn't know", she giggled. "He would go against the world and everyone in it for your sake". She saw the pale skin grow red with the comment, she gave a genuine smile. Before she could speak again there was a knock on the door. The door quickly opened and Kurapika rushed in, "Are you ready, it's almost time?"<br/>
"Yes give us one more second?", Mito asked. Kurapika paused. "Please", Mito followed with a little more presence. <br/>
The blonde nodded and closed the door as he walked out. <br/>
"Sorry about your blouse", Killua spoke up. <br/>
Mito looked down to see her blouse was wet from the blue-eyed tears. "It's okay, I'll just put on my jacket". Mito looked around and found the veil sitting on the vanity. The veil's headband was made up of some white and blue lilies, it was a great compliment to the dress. She released the blue-eyed male and rushed over to retrieve the veil. She returned to Killua and placed the veil on top of the white hair. She placed a small peck on the pale forehead, "You look gorgeous, and congratulations". Before Killua could reply she had left the room. <br/>
Mito walked past Pika giving him a small "Thank you" before she could reach the end of the hall. she heard the two males in the room arguing probably about Kurapika wearing a suit. <br/>
Mito walked over her seat, identifiable by her light jacket. She had placed all her things down before she was called into the room by Kurapika, she took a seat and walked for the ceremony to start. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
As everyone started to come in and have their seats, Mito could tell this was going to be a small event, most likely due to Killua's request. The pale bride wasn't much of a social butterfly after all.<br/>
Once everyone was seated, hazel eyes scanned the crowd to look for any familiar faces. She couldn't immediately identify anyone but after scanning the room for a quick second, she did seem to connect names with faces from the descriptions Gon had given her. She was amazed at all the people that the pair had meant while on their adventures. A part of her was glad that they had gotten older, and slowed down a bit, just a bit though. <br/>
She was pulled out of her train of thought when she heard the music begin to play. It seems the wedding had begun. She and everyone else turned in their seats to watch everyone enter. There was an arch covered with the same flowers that resided on Killua's veil, with a blue rug that led to a pair of double doors. The flung open, Gon stepped into view; Mito's eyes lit up, he was dressed in a black suit adorned with a blue lily boutonnière. He was facing straight forward with his golden eyes burning with determination. After he had made it to the arch he stood one side and faced the door. Next excited from the doors were Kurapika and Leorio, the two walked down the aisle and both stood on the side of the golden-eyed man. A black hair girl came prancing down the aisle dressed in a sapphire blue, Mito assumed this must be Killua's younger sister. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, the older woman guessed beauty just ran in the Zoldyck genes. Alluka got to the arch and stood on the opposite side of Gon. <br/>
As the music began to crescendo, a speck of white fabric could be seen through the door opening. Slowly the princess of the hour crept in, the veil covering the belle's face. Everyone in the room seemed to gasp at the blue-eyed doll walking down the aisle. Mito could tell that Killua was nervous as he kept looking down at the bouquet in his hands. Gon could tell as well because he moved his position and met his bride halfway in the aisle. He held out his hand in comfort, the pale hand took it and was escorted to the arch. <br/>
The music slowly died down as Gon began to speak, "Killua when I first met you, I thought you were so cool. Then the more adventures we went on I realized that you were also powerful", the golden eyes fixated on the blue. "After awhile the more I looked at you, I started to see how beautiful you are", Gon used his free hand to push back a white strand of hair behind the now red ears. "The almost two years, I spent apart from you was pure torture", Killed breathed hitched at the comment. "I never wanna go through that again, hell when I'm away from you now for more than 24 hours I start to leak bloodlust", Mito noticed a few people in the crowd let a small giggle, Leorio included. "I guess what I'm saying is I'm excited to call you mine and have you in my life forever", Killua was shocked by the vows that were said to him. So shocked that Mito could see him tearing up, but he took a deep breath and began to speak. <br/>
"Gon you gave me the freedom and adventure of a lifetime, I'll forever be in debt to you for that", Gon wiped a tear that had fallen. "I realized that I love you a long time ago and that time away from you, proved to me as much", he continued. "I'm glad to be yours and I'm ready for this new adventure", with that the tanned groom pulled up the veil and placed a tender kiss on the lips of his beloved. <br/>
The crowd blew up with cheers and congratulations. The couple faced the crowd, the blushing bride gave a small smile and the groom a toothy grin. Blue eyes found hazel, Mito shot Killua with a quick wink. The already pink face grew even redder, while the proud "mother-in-law" softly giggled to herself. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it!! Kudos and comments are appreciated! And feel free to chat with me on my discord PrimroseKisses #4479</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>